Kinship
by TheFairySylvia
Summary: A ninja who seeks to vanquish evil, a kimono woman who wants nothing more than revenge, and a samurai who simply wants to be the strongest. So little in common yet bound together by fate... In this story, it is not always about fighting, as Taki and Setsuka learn one night, but about the vows that drive them, realizing they are not so different after all...


"Evil, begone!" the ferocity of her voice alone could cut down even the mightiest of foes, but it seemed tonight Taki met her match in what was her most difficult fight yet.

Running swiftly along the roof of the burning temple, the ninja unleashed her attack, the strikes of her twin kodachi fierce, but the demon proved its terrible power once more by counterattacking, the clang of blades shrill in the air. The battle between the ninja and the demon went on for a long time now, but she was determined to seal it once and for all, for it was a vile product of Soul Edge. The devastation it caused to the temple, to the village and its people she could never forgive; it was her sworn duty to destroy evil, and tonight would be no different. No matter how battered and injured she was, the ninja cared not. Nothing could crush the resolution of her soul.

Teeth gritted, Taki slashed at the demon, slicing into its arm. A critical hit! Roaring in pain and anger, the demon tried to retaliate but the ninja gave it not even a moment to recover as she leapt onto its back, driving one of her kodachi, Mekki-Maru, deep into the flesh. Just when she thought she had the demon, the fiend reached for her and grabbed her, throwing her right into one of the crumbling pillars of the temple. She let go a painful cry, rising quickly to her feet. Unsheathing Rekki-Maru, the huntress's most beloved blade, she used the supernatural powers within herself to create a force which also resonated within Mekki-Maru, dealing damage to the demon. This was a technique taught to her by her late master, Toki, but Taki used it in the name of good. She would not let madness take her like it did him, this she vowed.

But to her astonishment, instead of the demon succumbing to this sacred power, it just continued to come at her with attack after mighty attack. Taki could do nothing to defend herself, her injuries began to slow her down…but no matter how many times she was knocked down she got right up, this time having no choice but to try to get away from the demon's relentless attacks. The fiend, however, laughed evilly; how it couldn't wait to cause more destruction and bloodshed!

Taki tried once again to fight but it was futile, she was much too weakened… No! She couldn't allow herself to be defeated! None of her techniques worked…even the sealing cards were ineffective. She was out of options, but she refused to give up…

Just when the blade of the demon's sword was going to land a fatal strike a sudden figure dashed in, blocking the hit. This figure… Just who was it? Faster than a storm of deadly cherry blossoms, the figure fought against the demon, protecting the gravelly injured ninja.

Such elegance in battle… There was no mistaking who it was.

Drawing the blade concealed within her umbrella, Setsuka delivered attacks with incredible speed and precision. Having sensed horrible evil, the kimono warrior knew she had to do something to stop it. Her fighting techniques passed down to her by her beloved master, Setsuka honored his memory, showing no mercy on the battlefield. Finally, the demon was overwhelmed, falling to its knees. Just the opening she was looking for!

"Now!" the kimono-clad woman called to Taki. Seizing this chance, the raven-haired huntress, using every last bit of her strength, retrieved Mekki-Maru and with mystical gestures and signs of her hands and fingers prepared the seal again, murmuring a chant under her breath.

"Shyaaaaa!" and with a cry of willpower the sealing circle appeared beneath the demon, vanquishing the horrid creature away and ridding the world of its evil forever. "The deed is done!"

Her exhaustion was evident as Taki panted, but after a few moments her breathing relaxed, looking over to Setsuka. The ninja did not expect her rival, of all people, to help her, and she wasn't so sure she appreciated the help at all…but she did not want to think of what would have happened had Setsuka not stepped in…

Taki worked alone; this was her honor and her pride. Setsuka, however, seemed to read her mind, smiling to herself as she calmly opened her umbrella.

"We make quite the team, don't we?" she said with a soft chuckle, walking over to offer her hand to the raven-haired huntress. The ever aloof Taki scoffed, wiping some dirt off her chin with the back of her hand. Nevertheless the kimono woman helped her to her feet.

"Do not underestimate what I do," the ninja remained stern. "I will do everything in my power to destroy the evil of Soul Edge." Suddenly hissing in terrible pain and tightly closing her eyes, she staggered upon taking a step but Setsuka was quick to catch her. Taki was clutching her abdomen, the wound there deep and bloody. The winds picked up, the sky becoming darker and darker with black clouds.

"Come, we must treat that wound immediately," said Setsuka. Having no other choice, the women took shelter in the nearest cave. It was small, covert enough. The inside was dry, so Setsuka was able to make a fire. Its glow barely filled the cave but it would have to do. Using some cloth and what little water she could gather from the rain, Setsuka commenced cleaning Taki's wound.

The two warriors never quite thought they would spend time in one another's company like this. Each on a quest of their own, they preferred to stay out of one another's way, traveling alone. Sometimes they would cross paths, yes, but they kept their encounters brief. Tonight was indeed unusual for them, but that did not mean it had to be a disagreeable thing, either. The rivals would have to put their differences aside, only for a time.

The fire crackled and flickered, creating a restful atmosphere. The rain outside continued to fall.

Finding some good herbs, Setsuka made a poultice out of them. Both women were silent, but Taki couldn't help but observe how resourceful the other woman was, inwardly impressed.

"When you are orphaned so young you must learn how to take care of yourself," Setsuka said as she applied the poultice.

"You…were an orphan as well?" asked the huntress, a hint of interest in her usually cold tone.

"Long ago, yes, but then I was found. I was given a home, a name…"

It was strange to Setsuka, this feeling… Reminiscing about her life, she was a little wistful now. She let silence take its place again, deciding not to speak more of it. It was never easy for her to open her heart…

"I was very little when my master took me in," said Taki, gazing into the quivering flames. "From then on, I cared only about my training."

Setsuka only listened as she continued to treat the wound, making sure to be gentle. She then began to tie some bandages carefully around the other woman's abdomen. Meanwhile, Taki was deep in her own thoughts, slightly embittered. She was still displeased with how things went: in truth, the demon was one of the strongest she had ever faced. She could feel the evils of this world getting stronger… She _had_ to become stronger. Taki did not doubt Setsuka's abilities, she could not. The ninja knew skill when she saw it.

"You fought well," Taki told her after some silence. Her pride was strong; it was not often she would say such a thing. Still, the kimono warrior humbly accepted this praise as she continued to work, still saying nothing. Soft hands washed and cleaned the cuts on Taki's back and right away she felt some relief from her aches. After a time Taki decided to break the silence between them, speaking in an earnest tone. "Tell me, what do you fight for?"

There was no response at first, only the tranquil sound of rain and the gentle, whispering embers of the fire, but then came Setsuka's voice, soft like the purest silk, yet solemn.

"My blade knows only hatred, and my heart only vengeance…"

The huntress waited to see if she would continue. Somehow, she wished to know more. Setsuka did after a little while; she could not explain it, but there was something about the ninja, perhaps how Setsuka too admired her exceptional skill, that made it easier for her to talk about her past. She found some solace in that.

"The love and kindness a father gives his child is something that is very precious. I never believed such things were real," she paused, eyes soft with warmth and with some sadness. "My master… He showed those things to me, and the love even one such as me was capable of is something that will always be important to me."

As she listened, Taki began to think about her own master. Because no one in her old village, even after losing her family to sickness, paid her any heed, caring little about her, she became detached. It was not until the master of the Fu-Ma clan, Toki, decided to take this girl in that she no longer felt so alone. He saw promise in her—perhaps that was all she ever needed.

Toki taught her the ways of the ninja, at the same time taking care of her. Even so, he was but her master and she his student. Reflecting on those times now, Taki could not quite think of him as a father, but he was always patient and good to her. To the huntress…that was enough.

Yet, it all changed when she saw darkness for the first time in his eyes. She failed to save him from the evil that consumed him. Since then, she dedicated herself even more to her training.

Setsuka was at last finished tending to Taki's injuries. Thinking about it now, the scars they left showed the huntress's indomitable devotion. Even at the cost of her own life, she put her mission above all. Though she would never admit it out loud, Setsuka had to admire such resolve.

The healing properties of the poultice indeed made Taki feel better. Though still quite sore, she would have to allow her body proper time to heal. Maybe now she would be a little more mindful.

"I thank you for all you have done for me," she said with genuine gratitude.

"It is fine, though I have to say…" the golden-haired woman smiled in her good-natured way, unable to contain her slight amusement. "Must you be so reckless? You certainly kept me quite busy." The huntress merely gave a humph at that comment, smirking at her.

Late in the night, long after the rain stopped, a single dewdrop trickling down the leaf of a tree, Taki decided it was time to take her leave from this place. She did not like to stay in one place for so long, for there was still much that needed to be done. As long as there were evil forces up to misdeeds, she would go wherever she must.

Setsuka respected her wishes, for she too wanted to continue her own journey. During this night together the ninja and the kimono warrior learned a little about one another. In this way they got to understand what lies in their souls, forming a sort of kinship. This would not be farewell for long, both women knew. They would surely cross paths again someday, such was the mysterious work of fate…

The red glow of the setting sun colored the sky one summer evening as a lone samurai was walking through Japan's wild plains. The sun's journey was finished, but his was not. He stopped suddenly, having sensed a familiar presence. He knew all too well…

"You just don't give up, do you? Very well," the samurai's hand instinctively grasped the hilt of his katana. From seemingly out of thin air a ninja appeared to him, readying Rekki-Maru. But just then, another opponent found him as well, unsheathing the blade within her umbrella. Clearly he was outnumbered. Mitsurugi grinned.

No matter, he was up for a good challenge.


End file.
